Its Not Always Easier To Ask For Forgiveness
by hipsandhallways
Summary: After being teased, beaten, and humiliated for years he finally just snaps. He came to school with two guns and pockets full of ammo. Without a second thought he began to shoot all who wronged him. Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

_**Its not always easier to ask for forgiveness **_

**Prologue**

**Full summary: After being teased, beaten, and humiliated for years he finally just snaps. Having no friends, an abusive father and a mother who abandoned him he just couldn't take it any more. He came to school with two guns and pockets full of ammo. Without a second thought he began to shoot all who wronged him. **

**Basically, an OMC (I couldn't see any of the kids in Glee doing this) come and starts a school shooting.**

**A/N: I loosely based this fic off the season 6 finale of Grey's Anatomy and the song Hero by Superchick. **

**The chapters in this are not going to be in order of events (kinda like Pulp Fiction) most will be in some random order, there is also a possible sequel and alternate ending. I made this Kurt centric so its kinda, all about him (sorta) I will probably make this 18-20 chapters (maybe more) with a sequal/aftermath and a possible alternet ending.**

**Takes place after Born This Way episode. **

**WARNINGS****: Major character deaths, school shooting, blood, depression, abuse, bullying and that's all I can think of. If you do not like any of this stuff then I suggest you do not read this, otherwise enjoy or ya know whatever.**

**Also this is basicly unbetaed (I have an unofficial beta) so sorry for any mistakes ahead of time and please tell me if you find any I can fix, thank you. **

**Pairings: Klaine, Brittana/Bartie, Furt (brotherly love), Finchel, Chang-Chang, Wemma, Tartie (mostly friendship)**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing assosiated to glee rights... :P**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>A question that sometimes drives me hazy: am I or are the others crazy?<em>

_ -Albert Einstien _

* * *

><p>Today, it had to be today. Everything started <em>this<em> day. It has to be _this_ day. Everything would have been relatively fine if it weren't for _this_ day. _This _day was the day the torment started. I was never teased at any of my old schools, sure I didn't have many friends but I preferred it that way. People just got in the way. People caused problems. I dont like problems so I stayed away from most people which is good cuz people cause problems. They always cause problems. Andy didn't cause problems. I liked Andy. Andy was nice. He was always nice, even when my dad got mad. He was nice up until the very end. Then he was gone. He never caused problems but now he's gone.

'Only the Good Die Young'. I hate that. Its so unfair. Why do the good always die. They're good, shouldn't the bad die young so they dont cause problems? Problems are bad, problems cause problems and problems are bad so shouldn't they die first? That seems reasonable. Of course _reason_ never works out. _Reason_ never helped anyone. That's why it has to be _this_ day, it has to be _this_ day. Today was when I took out the problems. We dont need problems. Problems are bad. If the problems are gone then everything will be good. Better than good, great. Without problems there would be no bad, without bad there would only be good. The good dont have to die young, at least not this time. This time its the bad. The bad are gonna die young and I'm going to do it. No one else will.

**6:23**

I have an hour and 7 minutes before school. I have to wait an hour and 7 minutes to fix the bad. I have nothing to do.

Count. I can count. I can count the bullets. Lets see, 5, 10, 15, 22 no 24 in the box. 24 in the box, 15 in the second box and 47 in my pockets. I have 6 pockets. I'm not counting the back pockets in my jeans. Who would put bullets there? No, only my 4 jacket pockets and 2 front pockets. So lets see thats 70 then add the second numbers and you get- uh 4+5 is 9 and 9+7 is uhh, 10,11,12,13,14- oh right one less than if you were adding 10 so 16. and 70+16 is what 86? yeah thats right. I have 86 bullets. Whoa, that seems like a lot. I dont think I can kill 86 problems. Maybe 20, 30 if I'm pushing it and that is pushing it. You know what no, I'm not gonna make light of myself anymore. I can do more than that. I'll kill 45 problems.

See? I can do more than what my father thinks. He thinks me a failure. Oh no I'm more than that, I can do whatever I want. I'll be president if I so choose. Wait, I dont think I could handle that much responsibility. Maybe I could be like a counsel member, yeah I could probably do that. That'll show my dad, too bad he wont be there to see my success. He was a problem and problems are bad.

**6:59**

I have 31 minutes until school starts. I'll load everything up. 8 steel chains, and 10 padlocks (2 extra just in case) 2 guns, duct tape (you always need duct tape), my Mobile phone jammer (dont want people calling the police before I finish.) the skeleton key I copied from the janitor and lastly an apple, in case I want a snack. Like they say 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away' and I've always hated the doctors.

**7:09**

That didn't take long. Oh well I'll just walk to school its only a 10 minute walk. That'll give me plenty of time to set up. First I just gotta cover up my dad, dont want to scare the neighbors if they decide to pop by. Our neighbors are nice, Mr and Mrs Callaway. They have a golden retriever who I pet on occasions. His name is Skooter. He's a good dog, he can do tricks but he's kinda old so he doesn't do much anymore. That's OK, I still like him.

**7:15**

Time to go. Today is the day. _This_ day is it, it can only be _this_ day. I'm gonna start Only the Bad Die Young. They _deserve_ it for what they've done to others. What have we done? We're just _breathing_, we're just _living_ but according to then thats just not enough reason to treat any of us like human beings. He gets it worst though. So do I, although most people don't even know me. I'm the invisible boy no one looks twice at the _invisible boy_. No, just the jocks. They throw me in the dumpsters, throw me against the lockers, throw slushies in my face, trip me, make fun of me, beat me up. All for what? Popularity? I don't see the logic in hurting others to win over peoples affection. I guess the jocks don't care for _logic_ or _reason_. No its only fame and recognition. In 10 years time they're gonna be stuck in the bumfuck town in a dead end job with a wife they cant stand and kids they only pretend to like. Where will I be? I gonna be a counsel member for the President. Who the fucks laughing now. They sure as hell won't be.

**7:21**

William McKinley High School. My Hell for the past three years. Its gonna be _their_ Hell now. There will be nowhere to run, limited places to hide and I have always liked a challenge. It will be short lived but so worth it to see the _fear_ and _humiliation_ on their stupid faces, to see the life leaving their bodies and I will be the last thing they ever see. Lets see how _they_ like being the victims for once. Welcome to Hell.

**A/N: So if you didn't nodice the ****Prologue is in the point of view of the OC shooter whom you will learn more about later on towards the endish. If you also didnt nodice, he is having a serious mental break and needs ****professional**** help. This was so fun to write I had a blast! I absolutely love the crazies. Reviews are love 3**


	2. Artie

Chapter 1: Artie

* * *

><p><em>Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity, don't you think? <em>

_ -__Mycroft Holmes _

* * *

><p>Rolling down the crowded hall is never easy, especially when everyone purposely gets in your way. The day was almost over, just one more class until glee club. I quickly stopped by my locker to get my books for History class. During my freshmen year the school was stupid enough to give a top locker. Thankfully my arms were barley long enough to reach so I could put in the combination. It took them 6 months to give me a bottom locker but by then I had already mastered the height. I was quite proud of that accomplishment, I felt like I had adapted to my new hostile environment. Kinda like the animals on Animal Planet. God knows this school is full of them. Animals I mean. Scientists should do a documentary on this school comparing it the how animals act in the wild, I'm sure it'll be identical. Especially considering how many Neanderthals are reside in McKinley. Speaking of Neanderthals here they come.<p>

"Hey wheels! Going for a walk?" Called out Azimio. Did he really think that was funny? Sure it may sound like a shit insult but it really hurts, it's not as if I can change what happened to me. I sure as hell wish I could but what's done is done. I still can't comprehend how these kids can be such dicks. "Oh thats right, you can't." This brought up more laughter from the football players and some of the passing hockey players. Why do we even have a hockey team anyway?

I glared at them but otherwise didn't give them a second glance as I wheeled past. I had maybe two more flicks of my wrist before I made it to the door to my classroom. Apparently someone had other ideas. Just before I had my hand on the door Puck came up behind me, rolling me in the opposite direction. Now I may like being a bad ass but I draw a line when it effects with my schoolwork. Being a model student is just who I am. I want to get into a good collage so I can leave this stupid town but I can't do that when large men with Mohawks are making me skip class. Not that I have a problem with Puck, no he's a great guy and has helped me in more ways then one. I consider him a friend and I hope he feels the same. I don't however, take kindly to kidnapping.

"You do realize kidnapping is illegal." I stated putting on some sass Kurt taught me.

"Keep your pants on Professor X, I'm borrowing you not kidnapping." Puck had the nerve to roll his eyes. Its not like I could do anything either.

"Puck, do we really need to skip class? You're already failing the class you can't afford to miss anymore?" I said in one last feeble attempt to persuade the jock into changing his mind. I am a model student and want to keep it that way. Also my parents would kill me if my grades slipped and being six feet under was not on my agenda for the foreseeable future.

"No way. Besides, you're tutoring me in math anyway so missing a lesson or two shouldn't make a big difference." Puck quickly blew it off. He turned corner slightly sharper than necessary making me hold tight to the arms of my chair so as not to tip over.

"I'm tutoring you in History class not Math."

"Whatever same difference." Puck shrugged continuing down the deserted hallway. By this time everyone had gone into their designated classrooms, no one even gave them a second glance. I kind of wished someone would stop us and make us go to class but at the same time I felt relief that Puck and I weren't caught. This school seriously needs better parental guidance all the teachers here couldn't care less about the student body. Except Mr. Shue. He cared, at least enough to stick with the glee club through thick and thin.

"There's a big difference. Do you even know what we do in History class?" Its astonishing that Puck has made it this far in school to begin with without getting held back or at least having some kind of special help. Although I shouldn't be surprised, the Lima school system was crap to begin with i shouldn't have expected more. Wishful thinking was quite a dangerous state of mind.

"Sure, who the Presidents were, Columbus, dates 'n shit."

"There's a lot more to it then that." At least he knew what we did, even if that stuff was almost elementary.

"Sure thing Steven Hawking, I'll leave to thinking up to you. " I've got to give Puck credit for that one even if it was a bit offensive. I'll have to get Puck to sit down and watch the documentary about Steven Hawking, the one with the guy who has a weird name. I'm so glad my parents didn't name me anything that would leave permanent damage. Arthur James Abrams isn't too bad.

"Puck I'm being serious, what if we get caught?" This was starting to get frustrating, I really hated it when people blew me off like my opinion was irrelevant. The chair was a benefactor in that accusation helping me in no way whatsoever.

"Jeez stop being such a buzz kill. If someone sees us I'll just tell them I'm taking a special out for a walk in the sunshine. Not like the Teachers here are all that bright."

"I'm paraplegic Puck, not mentally challenged. And your one to talk," I mumbled the last part hoping Puck wouldn't hear. Luckily he didn't and kept walking ignoring my correction.

"Where are we going?" I sighed in defeat. If you can't beat them join them right?

"Outside where all the freshmen are."

"Why?"

"I wanna get my mack on." Puck replied in a very Santana esc fashion. He needs to stop hanging out with her so much, he'll probably learn more Spanish from her than Mr. Shue. It won't be nice Spanish but Spanish nonetheless.

"The freshmen are so easy to play just a few sweet words and they'll make out with whoever." Oh wow that sounds horrible though it's probably true.

"That sounds great and all" _not really_ "But I still wanna get Brittany back." I am so not over her. I lost Tina I don't wanna loose another girl I love. _Did I just say love. Huh, I love Brittany. Then again I was sure I loved Tina. No, this time its different. At least I hope so._

"Still hung up on her? Wait, I thought you guys got back together." Puck actually looked concerned, that's nice.

"We did." I grimaced. Just thinking about the break up made he hurt. I feel so bad about what I did to Brittany but at the same time I'm mad at her for believing Santana. Most of all though I'm pissed at Santana, how could she do that to me. I mean I knew she didn't like me but did she really have to manipulate my girlfriend to cheat on me? That's a bit extreme.

"What did you do?" I'd have felt more offended if I wasn't wallowing in self loathing.

"I...I called her- I called her stupid." I hung my head in shame wanting the floor to swallow me up. I can't believe i said that to such a sweet innocent girl.

"Is that it?" I turned around sharply giving Puck my best 'Bitch Glare' which Kurt also taught me.

"Why would you do that?" Puck backtracked surprised by my anger. Good, it works. I'll have to thank Kurt later.

"Its all Santana's fault, she told Brittany it wasn't cheating if you had the same parts. I was just so upset and I-"

"Dude what do you expect. It's Santana, she's known for her tricks as well as breaking up couples. You should have seen it in Sophomore year -it was great- there was this Christian guy and he had a-What the hell?"

"What?" I looked around frantically searching for anything to cause Puck's outbreak. Call me a gossip but I wanted to know how the story ended.

"What is it Puck?" He was staring at something off to the side by the back door but I couldn't tell what. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except-

"Oh. Oh that's not good." On the door leading to the outside cafeteria were thick metal chains wound around the door handles. In the middle of said chains were two old style padlocks holding and locking the door shut.

"This is bullshit!" yelled Puck clearly outraged. I cant blame him I mean who the hell padlocks a door inside a school during school hours.

"Maybe the janitor did it?" Wow that sounded unsure even to me.

"We don't even have a janitor do we?" Now that he mentions it I'm not sure we do have one. If so its one hell of a job what with all of the slushies thrown.

"Well they could be doing maintenance outside and don't want anyone to go out there. Safety hazard or something." That ones worse than the first.

"Whatever, lets try the front door." I swear I heard an uneasy undertone in his voice. This is making me mentally freak out.

We doubled back taking a few different turns and on the way I tried distracting myself with the posters on the school walls. Most of them were on prom although there were a few on miscellaneous stuff like the chess club was holding a tournament next Sunday in Westerville. Some others held signs with scholarships available for footballers, and of course the Glee Club sign up sheet was still there on the hallway billboard. No one else had wrote their name down. Well, if you count Pussy Galore, Randy Ride-her, Dickhead Deapthroat, and Penis then.

In no time we reached the front door much to my displeasure. The sight we were met with was the same as before, long thick chains and padlocks holding the doors closed.

"Fuck!" Puck ran to the door pounding on it furiously shaking the door handles trying with no avail to open them.

"Puck, you're freaking me out." I said meekly. Why were the doors locked, no why were the doors _chained _shut. Scratch that _who_ chained and locked the doors shut. I took off my glasses quickly cleaning then to see if what I saw was wrong, it wasn't but I already knew that.

Puck continued to rattle the door handles making a loud chinking sound that echoed through the halls. It almost sounded like a gunshot. I've only ever heard them on television before so I can't be certain.

Puck gave one more halfhearted blow to the door before slumping forward defeated. In that moment "China Girl" erupted from the small speaker of my mobile phone. I instantly knew who was calling, only one person had that ring tone.

_I could escape this feeling, with my China Girl  
>I feel a wreck without my, little China Girl <em>

_I hear her heart beating-_

"Hey Tina, what's up?" She never called me during school hours or all that much anyway for that matter. It was weird, this whole day so far has been weird.

_"Artie?"_ Tina whispered back after a short time. I heard a poorly concealed sob on the other end of the line

"Yeah? Tina what's going on, are you ok?" Puck's head shot up swiveling to look at me, he clearly registered the concern in my voice. He mouthed something but I couldn't work it out so I just shook my head at him giving a slight shrug in response.

_"T-t-there's a- he was t-there and he had a... I didn't even k-know him and then- it- it was just loud, it was s-so loud and they f-fell and i-it- it was everywhere! He s-saw me! He saw me and we ran and oh god! I don't-" _Tina broke off with loud unmistakable wail. I could barely understand what she said but what I did hear was her stutter. Tina's stutter couldn't be back, it was fake to begin with. None of this made since but all of it gave me this terrible knotting feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

There was another voice in the background saying something along the lines of _'you need to be quiet'_ then the line fell silent. Silence is a scary sound in this situation.

"Tina!" _Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok, please be ok, please-_

_"Artie."_ The other voice called when it was clear Tina wasn't going to.

"Sam?" Puck had moved over kneeling down pressing his head close to the phone attempting to make out the conversation.

_"Artie where are?" _Where am I? Where the hell are you?

"I'm at the front door, where are you? What was Tina talking about, are you guys ok?"

_"You have to leave, go and get help."_

"What?" Puck grabbed the phone from my grasp with much protest by me, he quickly put it on speaker. "No way in hell, tell us where the fuck you are and what the fuck is going on."

_"Puck? What are you-"_ He was cut off by a soft almost inaudible voice.

_"Theres a shooter in the building."_ Tina seemed to have recovered, at least little bit. _"We're in a closet on the second floor, you need to get out and call the police."_ Did she say shooter? Like someone with a gun killing people with a gun? A real gun? I gave Puck a look that he clearly mirrored. Terror.

"W-we cant leave. The doors are chained shut."

_"What do you mean chained?"_ Sam's voice broke but he quickly turned it into a whisper as not to alert any unseen people.

"As in a metal chain with pad locks preventing us from leaving the building from any main exits." Wow, that actually sounded smart. I couldnt dwell on Puckermen's sudden brain function at the moment, much pressing matters were at hand.

"What do you mean a shooter?" I finally asked after what felt like hours of silence from either end but was barely 2 seconds.

_"A boy, I-I don't think I've ever seen him before. H-he-oh god- he sh-shot Azimio and Karofsky. T-there was so much blood, I didn't think someone's head could have so much blood but it went everywhere, a-all over the walls and- He saw us, he saw me and I ran."_ Tina started mumbling and undoubtedly crying if the sniffling and hiccupping were anything to go by.

So many thoughts ran through my head but the main one was this is really happening. Someone, some _guy_ is killing people in our school. In the school I have been going to the past two years. In _my_ school. This cant be right. Sure I've heard about stuff like this happening but, this kinda stuff doesn't happen here. Not in some bum fuck town where everyone knows everyone. Well, everyone knows the popular people at least.

_"Please help me Artie, I-I don't know what to do. Please." _

Oh god. She just broke my heart again.

"Don't move. We're coming to get you. I wont let anything happen to you, I promise." A wave of bravery and dare I say it courage pulsed through my veins, there was nothing I wouldn't do at this moment.

_"O-ok, please hurry Artie."_

"Artie, are you sure? I can go up there and-"

"No," I cut Puck off knowing full well what he was implying. Anyone in his situation would have too but I will not back down. I loved Tina once and might still and Sam is becoming a good friend to me. I wont- I can't leave them. I may not be much help but I will try with everything I've got.

"Tina can you hear me?"

_"Yeah?" _

"I need you to stay on the line alright. Can you do that for me?"

_"Yeah I can-"_ Silence. The phone went dead. I looked down in disbelief, my cell read 'no signal'. How could I not have signal? I had signal a second ago. I haven't even moved.

"We need to go. Now." I nodded in agreement letting Puck steer me in the direction of the stairs. McKinley didn't have an elevator. Thankfully all my classes were downstairs, the school was at least considerate enough to do that much. Focus, now is definitely not the time for stuff like this.

It would have been faster for Puck to carry me up the steps but we didn't have time to unfold and refold my wheelchair up so he just propped me up like a moving trolley. Things were going fine we kept up a steady pace, granted I would have like to get up faster but I take what I can get. In that moment I heard, soft like a whisper a slight humming. I recognized the tune but couldn't place where it was coming from. Whipping my head around I began looking for the source of the hum. Puck caught on to this and stopped moving once we got to the first landing. In the corner of my eye I saw movement.

A boy, slightly older than me but younger than Puck stood at the very top of the steps. Right then the humming turned to a echoing whistle. He was the cause, he was the one singing. I have no idea who this guy is. I feel like I should but I don't. His lips turned into a wicked smirk sending shivers up my spine. No. He couldn't be. This guy, this _boy_ barely looked a hundred pounds. Looks can be deceiving.

I registered the sound before anything else. It all happened so fast. One moment Puck is questioning the boy the next a loud cracking sound is heard along with several thuds. Then I'm falling. I didn't even realize until my head connected with one of the steps. Then another, and another, and another, and finally the cold cement floor. It should have hurt but I felt no pain, at least my brain hasn't sent it to me yet. I'm thankful. But then again not.

Puck. He's bleeding. I cant tell from where, when I try my vision blurs. Tunnel vision is what its called I think. Everything goes black, the last thing I saw was a bleeding Puck.

Whistling, I hear whistling. Then screaming, two sets of screaming. A girl and a boy. Screaming and everything is black once again. I saw red, then I saw white.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think and review!<strong>

**What song do you think the shooter is humming/whistling to?**


	3. Sam

Chapter 2: Sam

* * *

><p><em>"Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next."<em>

_ -Gilda Radner_

* * *

><p>Living in a motel room this past month or so has really put a damper on my life. I've been good at hiding it so far, apparently I'm a pretty good actor. Kurt found out though. Stupid pizza deliveries and stupid hungry teenage boys. He's been great about it though, hasn't told anyone and is helping me out a bit. Him and his boyfriend have babysat for me a few time recently when I've had to work late and he gave me a few of his spare clothes. They aren't really my style, a bit too flashy but im grateful nonetheless. Kurt has been super great ever sense I met him. Quinn found out a few days ago as well. At Church. I still haven't forgiven her, I'm still mad at her. But... She is being great, when Kurt- my first choice- isn't able to babysit she is there for me. This in no way makes up for what she did to me but it does soften the initial blow. Quinn, like Kurt hasn't told anyone about my situation. Me being practically homeless.<p>

School has a bit harder, I'm not finishing assignments on time, I'm late to class and getting forgetful. My grades are suffering even more than before. Normally during study hall I just go into the weight room and work out, or work on my impressions, do some homework that's easy. Today however I'm meeting with Tina for a glee club assignment. This week we're working on inspiration since last week was a bit dramatic. I was thinking Michael Winslow but he doesn't really sing. Tina said something about Anne Rice, some author. Never read her stuff, vampires aren't really my thing. You know in all the time I've been in glee club I've never really talked to Tina. Huh, wonder why. She seems like a sweet girl, a bit freaky with her goth style but it suits her. I'm gonna have to start being more friendly. I've talked with Mike and he's a great guy. Maybe he can help me become better friends with Tina.

My phone vibrated in my pocked disrupting any further thought. It was a text from Tina. Speak of the Devil.

From: Tina

I'm outside of Mr. Peters room on the second floor. Where are you?

Mr. Peters room? That's like around the corner. Easy enough. I send a quick reply that I'm on my way. Just as I start to turn the corner Tina is right there greeting me with a slightly awkward smile.

"Hey."

"Hi." Really awkward. The bell rang signaling class time. I smiled (hopefully in a friendly way) and began walking towards the direction of the stairs. We decided on going to the library since no one really went there and it would be quite.

Almost every other student was in their designated class making the hallways practically empty. I never noticed how ominous the hallways looked empty. Reminded me of those horror movies where the killer was lurking behind closed door just waiting for the victim to walk by. Just thinking that gave me shivers down my spine. At that moment I swore I heard chains rattling from a distance, I gave Tina a side was glance but she didn't seem to have heard it. Hum, must have imagined it then. Oh well.

I started up conversation with Tina, she seemed reluctant at first but soon settled into an easy banter. It was nice I suppose. Nothing too heavy just some 'Oh you like that too, how nice' polite chitchat. Chitchat? Never thought I'd say that.

As we approached the stairs the first thing I noticed was the yelling. A lot of yelling at that. Getting to the middle of the stairs gave me a better view as to what was going on. Karofsky and Azimio are just outside the locker room shouting profanities at some kid I don't recognize. He looks about the same age as me, 16 maybe. He seems a bit lanky, almost too skinny. The kid had a really baggy sweatshirt on just playing into his small physique. It made me hungry just looking at him, which sucks since I'm on a strict diet.

"Come on freak, what're you gonna do?" sneered Karofsky giving the boy a hard shove just about throwing him off balance. The jocks laughed unnecessarily loud and continued pushing around the smaller boy around. The boy seemed to take it with a grain on salt, actually I'm pretty sure I can see him smiling. What the hell? Was this kid some kind of masochist? By this point Tina and I stood in the middle of the stairs not wanting to get in the midst of the bullying. We just stood there watching this kid getting abused. God that sounds horrible. This school is so wrong.

I looked to Tina for some kind of idea as to what to do. She just shrugged with this guilty gaze. At least I wasn't the only one feeling bad. You know what, I'm going to do something. I'm not going to stand around and watch anymore. I barely got down two steps before I heard laughter again. But it wasn't from either of the jocks. The laughter continued in an almost hysterical and manic way. Laughing was supposed to be happy, this was just scary.

Karofsky and Azimio shared an equally horrified look not sure what to do with the turn of events. The kid doubled over clutching his sides laughing in that ever present insane way.

"What're you laughing about freak?" Azimio shouted obviously trying to contain his aberrant fear.

The kid finally stopped. He shot straight up standing in a perfect example of great posture. He ran his hand through his long lightly colored hair giving it a sort of sweeping effect. The kid took a deep breath and started to hum. It was so faint I could barely hear it, but he got louder and soon he began to whistle.

"Oh god." I know that song. "He's got a gun." In the next moment I knew I was right. Two shots rang out before I could even think to run away. One landed in Karofsky's chest, the other in Azimio's head. Both were dead in an instant.

"I was laughing at you." The Boy grinned looking so pleased with himself.

The Boy had a curious regard with us, like he was seeing us for the first time. I was positive this was my first encounter with this boy. Although he did have a familiar undertone to him, like I'd seen him once before.

The Boy frowned, then sneered pointing the gun at me. Before I knew it I had ran, hand clutched in Tina's sprinting up the stairs then down the hall. We were running so fast with adrenaline pumping through our systems neither of us had much time to think. We passed a small janitors closet in our haste. Wait, that might work. We need a place to hide. Before I could really think it through I had abruptly stopped skidding on the slick linoleum floor. Tina yelped, my stop sent her on the ground sliding farther than I did and out of my grasp.

"Sam!"

"Come on, get up." I told her grabbing a hold of both of her hands, when she wouldn't budge I picked her up from the waist practically carrying her to the closet. Once inside I sat against the door keeping Tina as far away from it as possible, I had to protect her somehow even if it was only a minute possibility she wouldn't get hurt.

No, no, God please don't let this be happening. It can't be.

Right after that thought crossed my mind I heard sniffling off in corner. Tina had her shoulders hunched over with her arms hugging her knees. I gently nudged her foot with my own attempting to get her attention. The second my eyes met Tina's she broke down crying practically bawling, fat crocodile tears streaked down her pale face leaving mascara in its wake.

Not really knowing what to do I placed my hands on either side of her small face brushing her tears away with my thumbs like I do with my little sister when she's sad. Tina's more than sad though, she's petrified, traumatized even. No one should see people die.

"Tina, its go-"

"W-we're gonna d-die aren't we?" Oh no, I didn't say that out loud did I? "God c-cant save us, can h-he?" I did. She shouldn't have heard that, my moment of weakness.

"No, we're gonna be fine, we just have to stay quite and wait for this all to end." I really hope that's true.

"W-we c-can call someone. T-they can s-sa-save us." She looked so hopeful, I couldn't crush that, not now.

"Alright" I said after a deep breath and putting on a small reassuring smile. Even if it was fake she needed it. She pulled out her phone pressing down the 3 for speed dial then quickly pressing it to her ear. The phone rang and continued to ring until the voice mail rang out. Tina broke down again.

"I-I f-forgot, he's w-with R-rachel." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her phone slipped from her grasp falling to the hard ground with a clank.

"Who's with Rachel?" She couldn't be talking about Finn right? I mean, they dont really hang out I dont think they're even friends really.

"Mike." Oh. That would make sense. But why was he with Rach- Oh, right.

"T-they w-were pared for this w-weeks glee a-as-assignment." Tina seemed to have read my mind. And knowing Rachel she wouldn't have wanted any interruptions, she probably make Mike silence his phone maybe even turn it off for the sake not disturbing her 'talent'. It was hard sometimes to stand that girl.

Tentatively she picked her phone off the ground, speed dialing once again, holding the phone with a vice like grip to her ear.

"Tina, if he's with Rachel he's not gonna answer. I'm sorry but maybe calling-" Someone on the other end of the phone began talking and it wasn't a voice-mail. After a few beats she finally began to speak ever so softly.

"Artie?" Why would she call him? I know that they have some history and not to sound mean but what help is he gonna be? I really dont want to be the bad guy-Oh thats a horrible way to put that- but she cant really expect him to do much of anything can she?

"T-t-there's a- he was t-there and he had a... I didn't even k-know him and then- it- it was just loud, it was s-so loud and they f-fell and i-it- it was everywhere! He s-saw me! He saw me and we ran and oh god! I don't-" She didn't get to finish, her voice broke off into a cry. A loud cry. A very loud cry.

Shit.

"Tina, come on Tina you need to be quite. He's gonna hear you." When her crying, no wailing didn't die- Oh there I go again- I smacked my hand over her mouth successfully quieting her sounds. I took a moment to strain my ears for any movement outside the closet. I heard nothing thank God. What I did hear however was a soft repeated 'Tina' coming from the discarded mobile off the the side.

"Artie." I answered the phone. Hell maybe Artie could be helpful, he could go and get help from outside.

"Sam?"

I ignored his confusion not having time for it going straight for the important stuff. "Artie, where are you?"

Front door, great perfect a spot as any to call the cavalry.

"You have to leave, go and get help." I guess I should have been a bit more explanatory but now was definitely not the time.

"What?" Puck? What was Puck doing there? No offense Artie but he will be much better help that you would have been sorry man. He cant hear you dumb-ass. Well, its the thought that counts right?

"Puck? What are you-" I started voicing my confusion when Tina rose her voice, my hand having left her lips long before.

"There's a shooter in the building. We're in a closet on the second floor, you need to get out and call the police." Wow, she actually sounded better. Calm even, well as calm as one could be in a situation like ours. I was staring at Tina shocked I almost missed what Puck said next.

"What do you mean chained?" I nearly yelled but caught myself just in time. At least I hope just in time. I again was so focused on my internal monologue that i barely got what was said next, i got the key words though. Pad locks. Every Exit. Who the fuck pad locks doors? Psychos who shoot people, sing popular songs and laugh afterwords that's the fuck who.

"What do you mean a shooter?" Thankfully Tina answered that one, I dont think I would have gotten through it without yelling obscenities.

"A boy, I-I don't think I've ever seen him before. H-he-oh god- he sh-shot Azimio and Karofsky. T-there was so much blood, I didn't think someone's head could have so much blood but it went everywhere, a-all over the walls and- He saw us, he saw me and I ran."

I almost forgot about the blood. Now that I think about it there was a lot. I hated them but they surely didn't deserve that. I've been shot with paint ball and those hurt like a bitch, I cant imagine what a real bullet would feel like.

"Please help me Artie, I-I don't know what to do. Please." That's it. Cant do it anymore. My eyes watered as I pulled Tina's small body against my own stroking her dark hair. I tuned out the rest of what I could hear of the phone conversation in favor of comforting Tina. She continued to talk to Artie for a few more moments sinking further into my side. In a split second Tina was yelling again, yelling into the phone. I tried to hold her back, keep her close but she shot up and yelled once more.

"Tina! Tina, whats wrong." I yelled over her, which if I had really thought about I would have realized that it was a very bad idea. Anyone could hear. More specifically, The Boy would hear.

"S-stupid p-phone, I-I w-was then- I c-can't hear h-him, he-he w-wont reply and n-now the-the sound, I-I've always hated t-that s-s-sound but never- w-why w-w-wont he an-answer? Is h-he d-dead? Sam he c-can't be d-dead? W-what if he g-g-got t-to him? Sam I-I-I don't-"

"Stop." She barely finished a sentence how was I suppose to understand her?

"I-I can't! C-can't y-you see? He's d-dead!" She practically screeched.

"Tina, I don't know what your talking about but you need to calm down." He's gonna hear us! Thankfully she actually listens to me and starts to calm down a bit, she hyperventilates trying to even out her breathing. At least she's being relatively quiet.

I once again pull her against me in a strong but gentle hold.

I don't know how long we've sat here in this same position but Tina is starting to get antsy. It had to be longer than 10 minuets, it doesn't take that long to get from the front door to the second floor even on a wheelchair. I don't want to think about it, but I cant be another thing can it?

"It's been too long." Says Tina. She knows it too.

"Yeah, it has." What else am I gonna say? I can't lie to her, even if I wanted to, its not right.

Tina moves away, away from me. I think she wants space, who wouldn't in this situation. But she doesn't just move away from me, she moves towards the door. I couldn't grab her. I figured it out too late, she's already out the door heading for the stairs.

"Tina wait, you cant do this!" I shout not even caring anymore I just want her safe. Safe and away. Away from The Boy.

"I c-can't just le-leave him! W-what if he's sh-shot and b-bleeding out some-somewhere?" She's shouted back with full force. She's shaking. And crying.

"He's got Puck with him Tina, he'll be-"

"Puck would leave him! The selfish bastard would run away!" That time she screamed.

How could she say something like that? That's not her. Tina would never say something like that. Puck is a dick sometimes but he would never. Realization hit her hard, her eyes widened and she started crying more.

"I-I didn't mean I'm-I'm so sorry he w-would never-" Tina didn't even get to finish her tears blocking out her voice.

"I know." Because I do. Whenever my sister gets mad she lashes out, hell my mother does it to. And always, when it's over they feel horrible about what they said or did.

Whatever I was about to say next died in my throat as soon as I heard a clicking down the hall. Boots, big heavy boots thudding against the linoleum floors. He's behind Tina. The Boy is pointing his gun right at her. A shot sounded resonating in the empty hallway echoing on after. Somehow, in the split second before The Boy pulled the trigger, I had pushed Tina out of the way saving her. Nothing felt better than knowing you saved a damsel in distress. But I don't feel good, something is wrong. Why don't I feel good?

That damn song is now playing on repeat in my head. Or is it in my head? Its not. I look up –When did I get on the ground? – and The boy is singing it now. The singing gets closer and closer until The Boy is standing right above me. When in the fuck did I end up on the ground?

"You're a bad bad boy," The Boy said in a sickeningly sweet singsong voice. "The problems you cause, too much too many kills the killer didn't you know?" Then he walks passed me. He walks passed me. A sharp whimper breaks me out of my stupor. At first I think it was Tina. But I made that sound.

Tina wept out my name crawling to me with vigor. She's alright, thats good.

"A-are you-you ok?" I should be asking her that, that psycho pointed a gun at her and she's asking if I'm ok.

"I'm fine Tina-"

"You-you're not f-fine, Sam y-you're bleeding." Bleeding? I'm not- Oh God.

I'm bleeding. My once gray shirt is now stained with red starting from my shoulder seeping into my bicep and trailing down my chest. He shot me, The Boy shot me. How did I not feel anythin- Oh, adrenaline. I've heard it let people with broken legs walk to a phone to call themselves an ambulance, it helped people lift cars to get someone out from under them. Maybe I just didn't notice it till now. And God I wish I hadn't cause it hurts. It really really hurts. My shoulder is on fire, it feels like a magnet ball is coated with gasoline burning my flesh, pushing its way out -out not in- ripping threw my skin. In short it hurts like a bitch. Tears spring in my eyes and I cant do anything to stop them as they roll down my cheeks pooling by my ears.

I could faintly make out Tina trying to talk to me but nothing is registering anymore. My body breaks out in a cold sweat and I start shaking my head goes foggy and I feel faint, and lastly I start getting nauseous. Tina's attempting to cradle my head in her lap, I shake my head causing myself more problems but I dont want her to see this. I barely manage to roll off of Tina before bile rises in the back of my throat and I retch vomit all over the floor mixing it with my blood. My blood. I throw up again.

"I'm sorry," Is all I can get out before black takes over and nothing is left.

* * *

><p><strong>Again can anyone figure out what the shooter is singing? I so love writing him, its soo much fun!<strong>

**Do you think Sam was OOC?  
><strong>

**Reviews make me write faster :P  
><strong>


	4. Emma

**A/N: Again sorry for the later update, have lots going on. I would love to update more frequently but unfortunately I can not. The next two weeks are going to be even more busy, for one Chris Colfer's book comes out and I'm not leaving my house or am I going to do anything other than read that book. I plan on reading the shit out of that book. **

**I'm also planning on writing more Klaine/Glee fanfics in the near future but I'll try to update a bit more consistently and sooner.  
><strong>

**A/N: I would like to clarify because people seem to be confused on the matter. Kurt is NOT the shooter. I specified this in the first authors note but obviously not everyone read it. Kurt is the main character, the main focus and will have 3-5 chapters based on his while the others have 1, 2 if they are lucky. I apologize for any confusion and will repeat, Kurt is NOT the shooter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>WARNINGS:<span> Character death, blood, shooting/guns, gore and the like  
><strong>

**Anyway, I own nothing involving the rights to Glee, blah blah.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>When you attempt to eliminate risk from your life, you eliminate along with it, your ability to function.<em>

_ - Fred Penzel_

* * *

><p>There is gum on the door handle. The front door has a piece of bright pink gum on it. I can't get in. Why do children have to be so unsanitary? I love these kids (Ok most of them) but can't they dispose of their saliva filled germ ridden- oh god I'm going to have a panic attack! - in the appropriate trash bins? I'll just have to go around the back door. Oh but the boys locker room is right there, I don't think I can handle that right now, no this early in the morning.<p>

"Are you ok Emma?" Oh, that scared me. I placed a hand over my fast besting heart turning to face the culprit. Will Shuester. My heart beats a bit faster. H asked me a question right stop staring.

"There's gum on the door." I say dumbly. He peers over me glancing at the offending door.

"Oh, that's not too bad," is he being serious? That's huge! He seems to catch on to my disbelief smiling gently. "Here, let me help." He pulls out his wallet getting out a card- Déjà vu- and starts to scrape off the gooey pink mess. Oh that's gross.

"Do you have a wipe?"

"Wipe? Oh yes, I have plenty." I smile digging through my handbag for my emergency bag of disinfectant wipes. There scented. Will cleans off the handle, thoroughly I might add.

"There you go." Will smiles again. I love his smile.

"Thank you." I'm still a bit wary of the handle but I grasp it anyway pushing down the slightly unsettling feeling I get in the pit of my stomach. I'm seeing a therapist, the least I can do is try even if I'm a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Let me walk you to your office." Will offered as he does most mornings. It's comforting, and defiantly not unwelcome. Its nice, to have someone care for you. Lately people have been walking out on me. Its nice to have stability, change is overrated. We stop by the teachers lounge first for some coffee. I have my own coffee cup. I also make sure the coffee pot and filter is clean before drinking any of it. I want drink any after someone else has taken some, so its good to be early. I'm always early, Will started showing up early after he found out I did sometime last year. After he broke up with his psycho wife. I normally a nice person and never insult people but that woman was off her rockers.

Once we get our coffee Will stays with me to chat for a bit. This is another thing he does most mornings. Its like hes checking up on me. Sometimes that annoys me but most times I'm grateful for it. We talk mostly about glee club. They got Kurt back. I do enjoy that boy but I'm still wary after the incident last year. April Rhodes is another person I would insult. But I'm a nice person so I'll take the high road and keep them bottled up.

When we both dont have much else to say Will walks me to my office, its kind if not a little anal. I know I have problems but I'm not gonna have a panic attack every time I turn the corner. I stopped doing that in my second year of teaching.

Once at my office Will and me awkwardly say goodbye and I get to tidying up my office. Its not dirty, I did a throughout disinfectant on it yesterday, no just some dust. The table and shelves are a tad bit dusty. I don't like dusty. After that I re-rearrange my pamphlets making sure I have them all the same distance away from each other.

Only two kids stop by today Bret Gilmore -who seems to have once again come to school high- shows up because the health teacher suggests I have a talk with him about drugs and how they are bad for you. I'd say that went well but I don't think the boy paid attention to half of what I was saying seeing as how he kept comparing our hair and saying we were related. I get enough ginger talk from my parents I don't need it in my work place. Though I did stay professional towards the boy it wasn't his fault, he doesn't know. The next person to come in caught me by surprise. Santana had never been in my office before. She was very cryptic as well, saying hypothetically and not mentioning names or really herself in anyway but I knew she was referring to herself. I had heard she started dating Dave Karofsky though she never once mentioned him. It seemed like she was in love with someone else entirely but they either didn't feel the same, or they were dating someone else. I knew how she felt. I pined after Will for years, still do sometimes.

It was nearing lunch switches when I first heard it. It was faint, but I heard the echo of a loud bang coming from the end of a hallway. A few seconds after I heard rattling coming from the opposite end way of the other noise. Weird. It's probably nothing I thought dismissing the sound altogether busying myself with mindless tasks. I had almost forgotten about it when I heard it twice more barely 10 minuets after the first sequence. I'm scared now. Not because of the bang noise, but the scream. That scream resonated down the halls and around every corner seeping in threw the cracks under the doors. I could practically see the fluttering of sound trickle in under my down glass door. There is no denying that that was something. That was defiantly something. Something very not ok.

I've never been a brave person, but I can't not find out what happened even if its nothing. I wont sleep at night knowing that if something happened to that poor girl and I didn't do anything. I make a move for my door nearly falling out of my swivel chair. The door won't open. Why won't the door open? Then I remembered it. A boy, 16 or so lingered a bit to long by my door when no one was there. I didn't see him at first, I was on the computer looking for new plastic covers but I glanced up in time to make him out barely. At the time I didn't know what he was doing but now I suppose he locked me in. How? He must have had a master key, that's the only way. And the only way to get one was by the janitor. Am I being pranked? I was always pranked as a little girl, kids would chase me around with dirt or pick their noses and try to flick it on me. Children are disgusting. Back on track, I really am scared. If I'm being pranked surly Mr. Shue wouldn't approve of this of this. Not knowing what else to do I try to call him. My phone doesn't work. I feel like crying. Why would anyone want to do this? It's not fair. It's mean.

The next 10 or so minuets go by silently except for the rattling that happened a few more times towards the beginning. Just when I thought that it was going to be quiet the loud bag sounded again. Than again shortly after.

Why is this happening? What is happening? Those sounds are good, they sound like gu- I can't even say it in my head! Oh god no I'm crying! calm down calm down. deep breaths deep breaths. My body starts to shake, overcome with fear I can hardly breath. The rooms spinning, my eyes blur- I cant tell if its from the tears or the dizziness- my chest contracts and hurts so much i can hardly stand it. The floor is getting closer and only when I feel a sharp pain in my knees do I realize I've fallen. Panic attack. I haven't had one for a while, I thought I was making progress with my OCD. not anymore, I'm hardly concerned with the noises outside or the screams or the locked door, no all I can think is that I haven't cleaned the floor in three days. three days. god knows what kind of dust and grime and gross and dirty and sticky and virus infested germ infested icky stuff has gotten on there now. Can't think like that, I cant think like that.

Under the desk. I'm under the desk. hidden away from the noises that i cant name but know what they are. The desk is n ice and quiet, not much has happened under the desk. More noises sounded outside, one closer than I would have liked followed by yells and screams of terror and each and every sound hurts my heart so much, but I cant do anything. nothing I can do and I hate myself for being a coward but love that too. What good would be anyway a frail OCD ridden women who cant even do the laundry without latex gloves and a medical mask on. My own laundry and I can't do it. Pathetic.

Time passes me by with no understanding of it whatsoever. It could be 9 o'clock at night right now, or it could have only been mere minuets from the last noise I heard I don't know.

A sharp rasp on the door startles me into a short scream.

"No! No! Miss Pillsbury please, shh be quite!" A girls voice spoke from outside. I knew that voice.

Taking more time then I should I calm myself and get out from under the desk facing a horrid sight. There's Rachel in all her glory, her hands and torso stained with red, her once emasculate composure now gone. Her eyes are wide with fright, streaks of red decorate her hair and face. This beautiful girl is now just a shell of her once talented self, all that is left is a scared child looking for help. Looking down I see shes holding a chair, to be more practice a wheelchair. A wheelchair with and even more red stained and unconscious Artie Abrams.

"Miss Pillsbury please open the door!" She half shouted, I could tell she was on the verge of hysterics.

"The doors locked. from the outside." I barely whisper, I'm surprised she even heard me.

"Step back Miss Pillsbury." Whats she going to do? I do as she says staying behind the safety of the desk.

"1,2,3-" Oh why would you do that? Miss Rachel Berry just used her elbow to smash the glass on my office door. Shes crying now, probably because a large piece of glass in now embedded inside her bicep. Rachel is strong though, even with the clear now red- still cant say that one either- object protruding from her arm she manages to kick off the rest of the glass and walk in with Artie in tow. She has to prob of Artie wheelchair so it goes in the door with ease.

"Are you ok Rachel?"

"Yes I'm- no" She let out a strangled sob.

"What happened? Is Artie ok?"

"I-I don't know, he's unconscious and there's a shooter. A kid has a gun and is shooting people. He shot Finn." Now shes full out bawling. Fat, ugly tears are slipping down her face falling from her large nose and splatting on the linoleum floor. Oh the poor girl, I cant imagine what shes going through. Her small frame is shaking and hiccups jump from in her chest making trembling all the more. She swallows loudly and sniffles bringing a hand down to wipe the wetness from her cheeks. She used the wrong arm and gasped in pain when she moved the glass shard from its position.

"First aid kit!" I practically yell diving for my desk drawer where I keep one. I start to hand Rachel the First Aid kid when she shakes her head.

"You have to get it out." She tells me. Get what-

"Oh god no I cant do that."

"I can't either! please Miss Pillsbury it hurts and I cant do it myself. I promise I don't have any contagious blood deceases."

I can't! I can't! I can't! I can't! I can't! Who an I kidding I have to. This girl needs me.

Reaching into the kit I slip on some latex gloves and grab tweezers. I don't know how well they will work considering the glass shard is a good 3 inches and who knows how much is inside her.

Alright, I can do this, just like Operation use the tweezers to pull out the wish bone. She bleeds so much, why does she bleed so much? Rachel rolls Artie to the far side of Miss Pillsbury's office with much difficulty. I have Rachel sit on my chair while I get out the rest of the supplies, gaze, antiseptic ointment, a wet washcloth (thank god i have a 12 pack of water bottles in case of emergency's) and peroxide on a cotton ball.

"This is going to hurt, just.. stay still ok." I think I scared her more. Cant think about that right now, right now I need to get this piece of glass out of a student. As steady as I'm going to manage I place the tweezers on the edge of the glass and pull. the tweezers slip off. compromise, I have to use my hands. Again as carefully as I can I place my fingers on the piece of glass and pull it out slowly. Rachel starts crying more and whimpering trying to stay quiet and its just too much, once the glass shard- 5 inches long- is completely out of Rachel I retch in the garbage bin by my desk. need to continue need to continue. Ok next the cloth, I dab her skin as softly as i can removing the blood and lingering glass fragments.

"This is going to sting." I warn Rachel and she just mutely nods. I dab her wound with the cotton ball and Rachel hisses in pain tears once again stinging her eyes. "Good, your doing so good sweetie." Next I spread a small amount of antiseptic ointment on in just in case then lastly wrap the gaze securely around her bicep taping in securely. I repeat the same steps with Artie, clean his head wound, antiseptic it them put a butterfly and elbow bandage on it.

"Now, Rachel sweetie tell me everything that happened what did you mean a sho-" Hyperventilating. that's what I'm doing. I have blood on me, not my own blood on me. I have someone else blood on my skin. Even without the gloves on there is blood everywhere! I have to get it off, it needs to be off. Scratching at the blood just makes more and i cant handle more red right now. "I have to wash my hands." Barely catching my breath I head for the now shattered door of my office to the staff bathroom.

"Miss Pillsbury no!" Rachel shouts, but I hardly listen. For gods sake there is another persons bodily fluids on my bare skin. Oh lord I need major disinfectant, chlorine, peroxide, bleach anything!

"Miss Pillsbury please come back!" I briefly look back seeing Rachel try to drag Artie back out the shattered glass door with little success. Shes crying even more. She shouldn't strain her arm either.

Bathroom. Bathroom. Bathroom. Need disinfectant. _Need_ to wash the blood. There's so much and cant stop looking but it hurts and- Oh, I just hit something. Something solid. Peaking up from my bangs I see a small boy. He has bright green eyes filled with terror.

A loud sound resonates off the thick walls in the hall bouncing back into my ears before I register the first. Its the same sound, the someone I've been hearing all day. A gun shot.

What feels like hours but has only been a few seconds I feel something warm seep down my blouse and into my pen stripped skirt. I scream. I scream louder than I ever have before. I've never felt pain this strong before. The boy shot me, shot me in the stomach.

At first I think its my own screams I hear but soon realize its not the case. This boy is screaming with me. For me. I don't understand whats happening. This boy is crying- why is he crying? I don't even recognize hi-

"Its you." Is all I say before falling in a crumpled heap on the cold hard unforgiving ground. He locked me in my office. Has this innocent looking child really been the one killing students?

The Boy screams again louder with a mantra of "No, no, no I'm sorry, no!"

"Miss Pillsbury!" Rachel. I almost forgot she was there. She has Artie with her too.

At the sound of another voice The Boy scrambles away as if guilty. I suppose he is but-

Another scream rips through my throat scratching its way out in a painful way. Like swallowing needles. Even though it hurts I cant stop the sounds from my throat.

Rachel rushes to my side putting pressure on my wound. That tears a another pathetic cry from within me. I dont have much voice left.

"Hey, hey its gonna be ok, ok? Don't- you're fine." Rachel's voice tells a different story.

"Tell Mr. Shue I love him and always have." I stifle up the last breath I have to say this. He needs to know. I cant let him not know.

"No, no Miss Pillsbury- you're fine its gonna-"

"Call me Emma. And no I'm not."

* * *

><p><strong>So the next chapter was originally going to be Mercedes but her chapter gave away a bit too much on who lives and who dies so I'm going to do her's later. <strong>

**Is there a character you want me to do the next chapter on? Someone you really want to know what happens to them? Tell me, if majority says one ill write that person next. **

**Although I will not do Kurt yet, he is going to be last. **

**Also do you want me to do anymore chapter in the shooters perspective? Even if you dont I probably will cuz I really love writing him.  
><strong>


	5. Quinn

**A/N: Hey sorry for the lack of updating. super busy and school is so very stressful. I have a laptop now! yay! so I hope to update a little better but no promises. Because I haven't updated in so long I give you this. its not edited and i will probably fix the format and whatnot but I still wanted to give you guys something.  
><strong>

**Also KURT IS NOT THE SHOOTER! I really would like to stress that fact.  
><strong>

Chapter 4: Quinn**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes being a bitch is all a woman's got to hold on to.<em>

_-Stephen King  
><em>

* * *

><p>One more year. That's all I have left, one more lousy high school year and I can go on to greater things. Although anything is greater than Lima. I'm kind of popular again after that whole Lucy Caboosey debacle. That bitch Lauren. Also, Rachel has yet to steal Finn away from me again. That is definably a plus. I still hate Stubbles even if she thinks we're friends. She can dream all she wants but this year is mine. I get to keep my popularity, my boyfriend and I'm getting more solos weather Shue likes it or not.<p>

Oh hell I missed most of the video.

What does Miss Brett expect though, playing an hour long history video without Mel Gibson. Half the class is passed out on their desks. The other half is either on their phones or chucking random shit at each other. Playing a video in class never ever works for educational purposes, you'd think teacher across the globe would have figured it out by now. Granted Miss Brett is sneaking some Vodka into her herbal tea. She thinks shes being casual about it? Please Helen Keller would know what shes doing.

Whatever, I can pass this class without even attending. William McKinley High Schools standards are very low. We have two AP classes. French and English. We only Have the first one because Kurt wouldn't stop complaining about it. God the gay is so annoying.

I'm getting a headache. Stupid loud war movie. I think I have Aspirin in my bag. Oh thank God I do. Those gunshots almost sound real.

Miss Brett turns down the video, the classroom phone was ringing. Out of boredom I see if I can read her lips. I cant, but her expression I can. She looks horrified and scared.

Maybe her boyfriend broke up with her? Does she even have a boyfriend? I don't know why anyone would want to date her, shes do bland.

Her expression gets worse, more terrified. I'm really curious now. Miss Brett stops the video and continues listening. The kids who were sleeping get up almost instantly, probably thinking class was over.

"Kids?" She sounds so small. Miss Brett -or Olivia, I believe was her first name- sets the phone down not even putting it on the receiver. The sleeping students get back in their seats with a groan.

"We have an emergency. I'd like you call to stay calm and in your seats while I explain." No one talks. "An unknown student has brought a weapon-" Pause. "A gun to the building. They shot- oh God- the student has shot other kids." Almost at the same time everyone gasped. Most of the girls wailed and began crying. The guys just looked confused and uneasy. Lauren it appears can school her expressions well.

"I'd like you all to stay calm and in your seats." Olivia- thought I'd try it out- attempted amongst the caos of her one quite classroom.

"What are we going to do?!"

"Why would anyone do that?!"

"I wanna go home!"

"Please, quite down he might-" Miss Brett -didn't like it- stopped herself mid sentence. I don't think she wanted to scare the students anymore.

He might hear you.

"The police have been called and are on their way. For the time being, please re frame from speaking to loudly. I'm going to turn out the lights." At least she got herself together. Me? I'm a fucking mess of distress and anger. Why the fuck couldn't the poor bastard wait till I wasn't in school anymore? Or better yet why not just off himself. No. I cant think so selfishly. But goddammit why? I've been using Gods name in vein a lot today.

Miss Brett turned to the door promptly locking it and turning out the lights. The room went dead silent except for the students breathing and the occasional whimper from one of the girls.

Time seemed to slow down, every gunshot we heard drew more cries from everyone. Every scream made us flinch with a mixture of regret, sorrow, and terror.

It was only ten minuets later when the gunshots and scream got too close to home.

First, the door handle rattled. Our mistake was gasping. Also crying. So much crying. I was so far gone it didn't really register to me till the second time. I whimpered when the sound of the lock clicked out of place.

_How is he getting in? __Did he pick the lock?_

My chest starts to constrict, the pressure is so great it feels like I'm being crushed. It hurts, God it hurts.

_I don't pray much anymore. Not because I don't still believe, oh no. I just think God stopped listening to my complaining long ago. _

_Oh no, the door is open._

From the door walks in a boy. Just that a boy. Hardly older then myself. _I still don't understand how someone so young can be so broken. _

The Boy isn't tall, but he is lanky. His hair hangs around his shoulders in disarray, while his eyes stare through everyone. I've never seen him before. He raises his gun.

My face feels wet. Everyone is screaming and I feel wet. I look down, my white blouse is now red. My hands shake as I place them on my face. They come back red. My pale pink flesh is stained red.

I scream. Nothing is wrong with me, I wasn't hit. But the girl in front of me was. Right in the head. The bullet went right through her and into the wall next to my head. I scream again.

"I shot down the Bad but they keep coming. Like the hydra from myth, cut off its head and two more grow back. The bad are heads, and they must be cut." He sounds insane. Without another word The Boy leaves the room with a whistle.

We are all too shocked to move. I haven't even looked up to see who The Boy shot.

Oh, Julia. She was on the Cheerios with me. My eyes widen and I start to shake. I have my friends blood on me! Tears only just started to fall down my cold face. I can imagine my mascara is streaking down creating black rivers across my skin.

A few kids are gathered around the front of the classroom. I have no idea why but when I stand to find out it becomes obvious. Olivia Brett was shot. Shes dead. As I look around the room I see that three other kids- including Julia- are dead. Jacob Ben Israel is one of them, the other guy is some jock. Lauren is right by Jacobs side. That's right, they were friends. And really close too.

Some guy- I think his name is Trevor or Trenton or something goes to the door.

"Its locked!" he yells after jiggling the door handle a few times.

"He locked us in?" A girl- Grace I believe. Shes was in the celibacy club with me in freshmen year- shouts.

"Why would he do that?"

"Don't we have any keys?"

"Does anybody know him?" At the last question everyone is silent. Thinking.

"I-I've never seen him before." Trevor says a bit aghast. Most nod in agreement looking confused.

"I think hes in one of my classes." Its Lauren who speaks up. Her entire front is covered with Jacobs blood.

"Who is he?" Grace speaks up.

"I don't know. He always sits in the back with that black hoody. I think hes mute. At least, I thought he was. Hes never said a word before. "

"Who gives a shit! The fucker just killed my girlfriend!" Devon. Julia's boyfriend of two years. I forgot about him. I forgot about a lot of my friends when I stopped thinking about other people and started being selfish.

"You were cheating on her with half the Cheerios!" Another guy, Henry? Howard? I don't know he was never really in my radar.

"Fuck off Harrison!" Devon countered.

"You know I'm right!"

"You're just jealous cuz you were always in love with her!"

"ENOUGH!" Roared Lauren from the ground. Shes up now, glaring and flaring at the two fighting boys. "SHES DEAD! DEAD! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT! STOP YOUR PATHETIC TOO LATE FIGHTING ABOUT YOUR DEAD LOVER AND GET OVER IT!" No one says a word. Both Devon and Harrison are pissed beyond all belief, but Harrison is also crying. Devon never really loved Julia, God knows she loved him more than anything. Girls are stupid. The whole school knew he was a cheating bastard but she stayed naïve.

"We need to find a way out and leave the school. We don't know when he'll come back but id like to be miles away by then." Lauren continued.

"What do you suggest huh? We're on the second floor and Miss Brett doesn't have the keys to the door." Andrea, the only reason I know her name is because shes the snobby bitch that all the teachers love.

"I don't know yet, lets put our heads together and think." That wasn't the best thing to say.

"Since you're the genius why don't you figure it out!" Andrea replied. How she can still be snide and a bitch in this situation I don't know.

"If you say another word that doesn't start with 'this is a way we can get out' then shut the fuck up or I'll break your nose." And she did.

Before anybody thought up a plan, Lauren had the stronger boys move all of the bodies to the back of the room. It was better that way. A mousey boy who is most likely in the chess club or something handed me a handkerchief. Id like to be offended that he would even dare look at me but at this moment I'd really like Julia off of my face. I smile as awkward-less as I can manage, which isn't all that great and accept his gesture.

Most everyone is putting their head together, then again most are still crying and trembling in corners. I really wish I could be one of them.

My mind draws a blank. _Is there any way to get out of this room without jumping out of a second story window?__A few dozen sheets would be nice. _

"What did you say Quinn?" Lauren quips startling me just about making me jump out of my seat.

"About sheets, what did you say?" _I said that out loud?_

"I was just being ironic, I didn't-"

"But what did you say?"

"A few dozen sheets would be nice."

"That's perfect!" She looks so hopeful.

"Yeah, if we actually had sheets." Andrea replied. Lauren glared causing Andrea to literally cower. _Yeah, I would too. Lauren is a scarey bitch._

"We could get jackets together or something." A mousey girl said from behind me. _That would never hold_. Lauren thought the same since she voiced it.

"I have rope." Devon said. _Why the hell would he have rope. _I shot him a look which must have said just that because Devon replied "I was going to tie up some nerds." _How cliche._

Lauren was not at all pleased with Devon's response. She ruffly grabbed Devon's bag off his shoulder smacking him with it. When she got back to the group she emptied the bags contents all over the ground. Along with the rope few notebooks fell out, as well as a binder, some folders, scattered papers and a roll of condoms.

_What a sleaze. At least I didn't loose my virginity to him. Although Puck want all that better. He was cuter though. That should count for something. _

The rope was at least fifteen feet. And if my math is any good we have a twenty foot jump from the window at the very least. _That's gonna hurt. And I'm not wearing my flats._ _The one day I decide to wear heals it comes back to bite me in the ass. _

_Its funny how I can think about shoes when three of my classmates just died. Maybe I'm a psychopath. Or was it sociopath? I hardly payed attention during the physiology class. Yet I still managed to get an A. I hope I'm not either of those, getting jobs and a husband will be a lot harder to get with that little chink in my resume. Do they put stuff like that on a resume? Oh well, finding a husband wont be hard. If Finn is as scared as I think he is- and he defiantly is- then I can intimidate him into marrying me. He can get a nice upstanding job while I stay at home with the kid- no kids actually. I don't want Finn's stupidity to be passed down. I can have an at home business. Maybe a floral company. _

"Ill hold the desk while everyone gets down." Lauren's voice. Got lost in my thoughts again.

"Are you sure it will hold?" Grace asks. Looks like shes still shaken up. _Why aren't I? My friend was shot in front of my. Her blood is literally on my hands. _

"We'll have to find out." _Whats going on?_

While I was busy thinking about trivial things- because they were trivial- the group had already made use of the rope. They got the teachers desk and moved it on its side right next to the now open window. _That's why I felt a breeze._ Lauren tied the rope around the legs of the desk, in doing so we lost a few feet of rope.

"Who wants to go first?" No one answered. I don't blame them. Its a death trap.

"Fine, Lets do lightest to heaviest. That way it doesn't strain of the rope too much." I weigh about 120. OK fine 130.

Grace is the smallest from what I can tell. The girl is like 5'3 and weighs two pounds. Shes scared too, I don't blame her I wouldn't want to be first either. Granted I'm going to be up there. Maybe fifth. Yeah, something like that.

_I am not looking forward to that. _

I'm scared. Another gunshot went off and I'm scared. _Why is this happening now?__I was fine a second ago. Its the scream. I'm sure of it. No one screams like that. Only in horror movies. This is not a horror movie. Except it is. The girls scream was so unnatural. _

_Oh no I cant do it. No, no way I'm not! I cant! _

"Quinn? Quinn are you OK?" O_f course I'm not OK, how can this possibly be OK!_

"You need to calm down." There it is again, that annoying voice that just wont stop butting in.

"Leave me alone!" I scream. Not a good idea but I need her to go away._ I think I'm beginning to crack. _

"Quinn, get off your ass and out this window!" _Fuck you Lauren._

"No! I thought I was fine but I cant do this! Some psycho just shot my friend!"

"HE SHOT MINE TOO!" Everyone was watching now. Not like they weren't before but now they're actually watching. Not starring.

"Jacob was my friend. Not many people liked him but I did. He was my best friend and the bastard killed him. You hardly knew Julia. Don't you dare have a break down now of all times."

I couldn't think. Nothing came out of my mouth. It was like my throat thought it best to take a vacation.

"Get up. Get out the fucking window. And make sure to roll once you hit the ground. Its at least a seven foot drop. Your ankles and possibly your knees will brake if you don't immediately roll. "

"Do. you. Understand?" I nod. Its all I can do. It sounds easy enough. Just roll. Simple.

Walking to the window is excruciating. I feel as if I'm walking to my execution. _Dead girl walking._ I don't want that.

Lauren, Devon and another jock are against the table holding it up. Well, keeping it up more like.

"Try not to look down." I looked down. Never realized I was afraid of heights.

I nearly fall out the window stepping onto the window seal. The rope hurts. Lauren and one of the guys tied small knots into the rope. It would have been impossible to climb down without them. It still hurts. The rope bites into my skin like fire ants leaving in its wake blisters and splinters. The rope already had blood on it. Mines on it now too. Reaching the end of the rope is when I panic. I don't know what to do. My minds a blank. The mere seven feet is now a cascading cliff with jagged rocks and giant boulders keeping me from jumping.

"Quinn, you have to jump!" I don't even know where the voice is coming from. But, before I can even think or blink, I let go. My hands slip from the abusing rope and for a second they feel better. Within a few seconds I began from free falling- the wind blowing my hair everywhere and my heart beating twice as fast- to pain everywhere. Mostly my legs. _Oh God my legs. _

"Quinn! Oh god Quinn are you OK?" _ I don't know._

My legs feel crushed and broken. _Are they broken?_

"I-I think so." its Grace. Or maybe that really skinny funny looking girl talking. I cant tell they're both right in my eyesight but I just cant tell. It hurts so much.

"We need to move her. I heard an ambulance and some police cars, it has to be safe out front."

Both girls try and get me up but I cant stand. I screamed and they clamped there hands over my mouth. The next time the try I do get up, not on my own. When I looked at my legs I saw blood near my knee. I know my ankles are broken since the slightest pressure causes rockets of pain. They carry me. As best they can. Grace has my arm around her shoulder and her hand on my waist. while the other girl has her hold on my thighs keeping my legs just barely above the ground. It hurts so bad I cant contain my whimpers and cries.

Just about everyone is out of the room now. All of them tagging close behind me and Grace.

We reach the front of the school in no time. Just as they said ambulances and police cars litter the lot. A man in a parametric outfit takes me from the girls- I scream- he sets me on a carrier and wheels me into the ambulance. He asks if anyone wants to ride with me. My mother comes out of no where and jumps in beside me. So does Grace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: kind of an anticlimactic ending to Quinn's chapter but whatever.**

**Please message me with any questions concerns and whathave you. Also review 3  
><strong>

**Santana will be next.  
><strong>


	6. Santana

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updating. Its been quite the few months. very very busy. Anyway KURT IS NOT THE SHOOTER! I again want to stress that. KURT IS NOT THE SHOOTER. **

**Also this is unbated. So if anyone wants to jump on the bandwagon then please tell me. Otherwise just tell me of any errors I've done and I'll fix them ASAP. **

Chapter 6: Santana

* * *

><p><em>The truth of the matter is that you always know the right thing to do. The hard part is doing it.<em>  
><em>- H. Norman Schwartzkopf<em>

* * *

><p>There is nothing easy about how I'm living right now. I'm closeting myself, I was kicked off the cheerios, and my 3.9 GPA has dropped to 3.5. My parents are starting to prey. I love them, of course I do but... I don't know what to tell them. I don't think I can tell them. Its too hard.<p>

School hasn't been very easy either. Without cheerios I'm not the Queen Bee High Bitch anymore. Sure the Bully Whips helped a bit -w_ho am I kidding no It didn't- _but its not the same. I like being on top. But I like being in the stupid Glee club.

_Fuck I was hoping to keep my thought away from that club. I cant think about Glee without thinking of her._

Ever since I told Brittany of my feelings for her I've been doing everything in my power to avoid her. I cant look at her. Every time I do I get these pains in my chest and It makes me wanna cry. I cant cry in front of her, not again.

I cant help the sob that reaches my throat. My eyes sting with the threat of tears when I pass Brittany. _Dammit._ Shes with Artie. Seeing her with someone else. It kills me more than when she rejected me. I've been trying to put on a brave face and I've been trying to get over her. Hell, I'm dating Karofsky! Who is also gay. _Fuck, who's he in love with? _Wouldn't that be the icing on the fucking cake. Both gay and in love only to have our hearts crushed a thrown away like garbage. Why is it that everyone gets the girl but me? Fucking Finnocence the fucking Sasquatch gets someone and hes shit in bed!

I hurry into an empty classroom as discreetly as possible. Not a soul is in there at the moment. Its the Health classroom and the teacher comes in after noon. That's the only time health is offered.

I have no idea how long I stay in this room for. All I know is that my eyes haven't stopped crying, they feel swollen shut and I can hardly breath. My breath is coming in short , gasping hiccups, I feel like a sniveling child. Its pathetic. I hate that she has so much power over me. Love shouldn't hurt.

"Fuck." I rasp shaking. I fall into a corner pulling my knees to my chest hugging them.

There is nothing I wouldn't do for Brittany so why cant I just do it! Why cant I come out! God this is so fucked up! This fucking town is fucked up! I should be able to express my love for another girl! Its fucked up that because of all the prejudiced in the world I'm too scared do do anything about it.

_I'm a coward. _

A loud rattling ruckus erupts from the halls. Almost like chains being banged together. I hardly have time to think what the sound might be when the door swings open. A small boy pushes the door closed quietly. Hes thin, almost gangly with long brown hair hanging at his shoulders. And I've never seen him before in my life.

I sniff wiping at my nose and eyes with the back of my hand trying to get rid of any snot and tears visible. I stand up composing myself the best I can. I'm still red faced and blotchy but It will have to work.

"Who the fuck are you?" _Maybe not the best way to start a conversation but I'm sad and angry who can blame me. _

The Boy looked over at me with a quizzical expression. He tilted his head to the side as if just realizing I was in the room.

"Can you see this room is occupied!" I shout accusingly at The Boy. He smiles. He fucking smiles at me! _He can probably see I've been crying. The great Santana Lopez is now a mewling baby! What great gossip. This bastard is laughing at me!_

"Who the fuck do you think you are! You're a _nobody!_" I bark defensibly. _That's all I am. I'm a hundred and twenty pounds of bitch and insecurity. My voice is all I have._

"Now prance your ass back out that door like a good little freak and leave me the hell alone!"

"You are not a nice girl." The Boy says keeping that ear to ear grin like the fucking Cheshire cat. He advances, only a bit. A few steps.

"You think! God, how did you make it past elementary school with observation skills like that! You know-" Gun...

Just a split second after I see it, the gun in his hand goes off. A ringing sound is all I hear, the after sound.

_You know how in movies they say your life flashes before your eyes when faced with death? They are wrong. The only thing I could think of was '_Please, God, let me live'.

"You were very mean. You should be ashamed of yourself." And then he leaves. He just leaves.

Only then do I realize I'm on the floor clenching my throat. _How could I have missed that?_

My hands are wet. So's my neck, and chest. And the floor._ I cant breath! IcantbreathIcantbreath! _

Everything is coming out in a choking, gurgling way and nothing is going to my lungs. I start coughing up blood and the metallic, bitter taste makes me want to retch. _It hurts so bad!_ Holding my throat closed helps in no way it just increases the pain. I can hardly hold on. I've bled all over myself. My once pale blue blouse is now drenched and the ground beneath me is slippery.

I somehow end up on my side shaking and crying. _I cant stop the bleeding! The pain isn't going away! Blood is coming out of my mouth! _I don't know how long since The Boy shot me, but It feels like forever. I'm all alone bleeding in an empty classroom I don't even go to. _How has nobody heard the shot? I'm all alone... I'll never get to see her again...  
><em>

_Please, God, let me live._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo, whadya think? please review!  
><strong>

**The next chapter will be Puck.**


	7. Puck

**A/N: This is still completely unbata-ed so I apologize for any spelling or grammar issues. Also apologize for the late update, shit has been going down lately. Also**

**KURT IS NOT THE SHOOTER! I don't know how many times I have to say this for people to understand but whatever.  
><strong>

Chapter 7: Puck

* * *

><p><em>A hero is no braver than an ordinary man, but he is brave five minutes longer. <em>

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Hey kid, you know what the fucks going on?" I say as I pull Artie in his wheelchair up the stairs. Fuck if I do. All the fucking doors a chained shut and people are getting shot.<p>

The Kid hasn't stopped whistling. _What is he doing? Does he know there is a killer roaming the school. Probably fucking not if he's whistling like he just got laid._ I gotta get him outta here. The guys tiny. Tall but tiny. I cant leave him with a psycho on the loose. He'd never stand a chance.

"Kid-" I start but the Kid stops. It surprises me, one second he's whistling and humming not even paying me any mind. Then he turns to me. Smiles a malicious smirk. And points a gun at me.

My breath catches and I hit the ground before I can even fathom anything else. I must have passed out because when I open my eyes the Kid is gone and I'm at the bottom of the stairs. Bleeding. Pain explodes in my hip extending out my leg and up my stomach. I've broken bones, I've gotten third degree burns, I've been tackled by guys three times my size, knocking the wind out of me making me nearly puke. But never have I felt this kind of pain. Its like someone shoved a burning crowbar into my hip and twisted it.

I cry. I fucking cry because it hurts so goddamn much. I never fucking cry. Not even when my dad left. No I kept that in. I had to. I had to be strong for my Mom and Sarah. But I'm crying. I can hardly fucking see from the tears blurring my vision. I'm crying because it hurts and I'm scared.

_Fuck, Artie!_

Panic sweeps over me. I cant see Artie. _Where the fuck is Artie? _I see his chair, but where is he? Oh, there he is. Bleeding from the head.

_No._

Deep breath. The pain isn't there. _Move!_ I have to see If he's OK. I cant loose him. He's my Best Friend. _I cant move._ He's been there, helping me, supporting me. When no one else was, no one else has. _Fucking MOVE! _

Adrenaline must have kicked in because in that moment I can move. And I do. Even the smallest movement triggers the pain though. I manage to roll onto my stomach and crawl. I feel like a babe trying to drag its plump self to its mother. Except it cant. Because someone, something is holding it back.

Thank God the ground is linoleum. I can get a pretty decent grip on it to pull myself forward. First my right hand, I throw it over my shoulder, catch it and pull as hard as I possibly can. I move hardly an inch the pain is so strong. _Get it together._ Left hand, over the shoulder, grab the ground. _Good._ This time I use my elbows as purchase to push myself that extra few. Each inch I move I feel less of the pain. Adrenaline must really be kicking in now. _Please don't fail me body. Keep going. _

"Artie?" I wheeze out. I'm finally there. He doesn't answer. But he's breathing. _Hes fucking breathing. _

We have to get out of here. We have to hide. We cant stay out in the open. He could come back.

_God, do this one thing for me. Let me stand. Let me walk. Let me move. If he cant I need to. I have to._

The pain is almost completely numb now. But I know that if I wait any longer that It wont be. I have to act now. With everything I have I lift myself off the ground using Artie's wheelchair as support. Once I'm on my knees I move fast. The chair is the easy part, I right it and tumble over to Artie's body. This is the hard part. Deep breath. Move fast. Move now.

Nothing in my life has ever been so wrong as having Artie's limp body in my hands. He's so much lighter than I imagined. Hardly anything really, light as a feather. But that could just be the blood loss. _Is that his blood?_ I cant bring myself to look at the gunshot. _Maybe its not as bad as it seems? Or maybe its worse._

I slide Artie into his chair toppling over just afterwords. _Fuck! Get up get up get up! You can do better than this. You aren't worthless! You can be the hero. _

That does it. I'm on my feet pushing Artie down the hall to the room I think is safest.

I never would have thought that walking down the corridor would be so eerie. Its always so loud, with people yelling, making on on lockers, throwing slushies, couples arguing, Sue going on about fuck knows what. But now its quiet. So very quite, its scary. Does anyone know? Are people just sitting in classrooms learning shit while a psycho is running around shooting people? _I hope not. _

I see it, the Choir Room. Just a few more feet. _I can make it. I need to. _

The door isn't locked! Oh God, that's a relief. I throw the door open vaguely hearing a screech in the background somewhere in the room. I don't pay attention to it really. I feel the pain comeing back, and I can finally rest once I get inside. I give Artie's wheel chair a hard shove while I close the door locking it behind me. No fucking way am I leaving that unlocked. That's when I notice them. Rachel and Mike.

Rachel is screaming at me.

"Oh my God! Is Artie dead!? What happened?" She has blood all over her stupid sweater as well as her hands.

Mike comes running over asking the same questions. My head starts spinning, I feel like I'm on a fucking spinning tea cup. I collapse on the ground narrowly missing smashing my hip. I flop onto my back to the pressure off of my side.

"Puck, are you ok? What happened?" Mike asked sitting by my side.

"I got shot." I chuckle humorlessly. Rachel starts crying even more. "Artie is fine, he hit his head." I'm out of breath the more I talk.

Mike sees my gunshot and immediately takes of his flannel and puts pressure on it. It fucking hurts! I cry out and bit my lip to keep from making any more loud sounds. He ties his flannel around my waist cutting off some of the circulation. Not enough to damage anything, at least I think. It doesn't feel tight.

"Why," I have to stop to take a breath. _Fuck, I'm gonna pass out soon._"Why... does Rachel," Another breath. "Have blood on her?"

"Finn was shot." _Oh God._

"I wanted to stay, I should have stayed! He needed me!" Rachel practically sobbed.

"Calm down he'll hear us." Mike chastised. He was shaking, you wouldn't have noticed because he's been keeping himself so together.

I look up at the door to check for The Kid even though I know its useless and just me being paranoid, and I see it. My blood. _I made a fucking bread crumb trail to the fucking Choir Room with my goddam blood!_

"Fuck!" I gasp out, I really am going to pass out. _Keep it together Puckerman. You can do this._

"Did I push too hard?" Mike asked, he sounded concerned.

"No... My blood." My vision is blurring badly. I feel light headed._ Talk fast._ "I made a trail, he can find us." Both Mike and Rachel glanced over towards the door and saw my blood smeared across the linoleum floors and out under the door.

"You need to go... To a safer place."

"Puck I cant leave you here to die!" Mike whisper shouts. At least he knows better than to fucking yell unlike Rachel who cries harder.

"Can't leave Artie." Mike knows I'm right. Knows we're just sitting ducks if we stay here. I can't go though. I can't even move.

"I'll carry you-"

"You can't Mike, too heavy." _Besides, the way it is now I'll just leave another blood trail._

We all sat in silence for a while. Mike was contemplating something, probably a way out. Rachel continued to cry- _it was getting so fucking annoying I wanted to tape her fucking mouth- _and Artie still sat unconscious in his chair.

"I'm sorry Rachel." Mike finally voices.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to go."

"What? No!" He voice trembles.

"I'm sorry for making you do this again, but you need to take Artie and go. Find a Teacher, hide in a closet, in the AV room something but you can't stay here." All the while Rachel is yelling her protests.

"We can just lock the doors! He can't get in!"

"If he can lock the doors he can unlock them too. " I say. _Fucker must have a master key._

Rachel started nodding, tears covered her face. I was easy to tell she didn't want to move, she was terrified. But she got up, she took Artie and said her goodbyes.

"Don't make a sound." I told her before she left. That scared her more. "Don't you loose him either." She nodded once more before going out the door. _I hope she makes it. _

Mike locked the door behind Rachel.

"Lets get behind the equipment, maybe if he can't see us he wont come in." Its a slim chance but its one nonetheless. I'll take any chance I can get. Mike grasps under my arms and drags me behind some of the band supplies. Its dusty, like no one has been untouched for years. I suppose it has.

"I think I'm going to sleep now." I say, everything is so hard to focus on. I don't want to focus on anything. I just want to close my eyes.

"No, no! You cant!" Mike shouts frantic.

"I don't have a concussion, I'll be fine." I pant out. I've had concussions before I know what they feel like. This is not it.

"Please don't fall asleep Puck, I don't want to be alone."

"Come lay with me," _I don't want to be alone either. I'm scared to fall asleep. What if I don't wake up?_

Mike nods, I think he knows. Knows I'm scared too. Know we both need comfort after what we've been through. He settles himself on my right side facing the ceiling, just as I am.

"I'm sorry Puck," Mike says with so much emotion. Anger. Fear. Pity. Sorrow. And a lot of pain. So much pain. I feel it too. Not the same pain, but then again the same. He watched Finn get shot- _oh god Finn. Where is he? Is he dead? Did they leave him? I cant bear to ask now- _I got shot. He's scared of getting shot, I got shot. Neither of us wants to be alone. Being alone sucks. Especially after being shot.

I've always thought of myself as a tough guy, the badboy jock who gets all the girls. I have my issues sure everyone does, my father left, I'm stupid and cant pass any classes even with effort. I've never thought of myself as the hero though. I grew up with Comic books about Tony Stark and Spider-Man. I've always wanted to be one. I never could though, a jackass retard could never be a hero. That's all anyone's ever told me.

"_You're not smart enough for that_," they'd say.

"_Don't even try, you'll embarrass yourself._"

"_You're just a Lima Loser who wont do anything with his life._"

"_Might as well stay in High School you cant handle the real world._"

"_Your biggest accomplishment was Beth and look how that turned out_."

But today, today I was the hero.

"Me too buddy."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be Tina. Please tell me what you thought :)<br>**


	8. Author's note!

Hey everybody, I wanna apologize how long its taken me and how long its going to take me to update my fanfictions. Its been almost a year and I really hate that its been so long and I'm super sorry. This past year has been absolutely horrible, full of family deaths, health issues on my part, two moves and a shit load of personal issues. I'm not exaggerating when I say this has been the worst year of my life. Its also my senior year of high school and I'm way behind so thats been stressing me out and taking over all my time. This week is my last week of school till January 7th so I'll try and cram in some writing while I'm doing shit tons of homework over break. Unfortunately on the 7th I am having surgery done and will be down for up to 6 weeks. So again while I'm down I'll try to write as much as possible but I cant make any promises. I'm so sorry its been so long :(

One more thing, I'm going to re-write or at least majorly edit my fanfictions so if I do update you might wanna re-read everything in case I change lots of plots stuff. Although you might have to reread them anyway since its been a fucking year. Also I still don't have a beta, need to find one of those. Again I'm so sorry I feel so bad!


End file.
